Follower
by whovianfangirl
Summary: After she was killed by a demon, she just couldn't move on. So she followed them. She cried with them, laughed with them, and died with them. Till the day she was forced to go. One-shot/No pairings


_Follower_

_One-shot_

_Summary: After she was killed by a demon, she just couldn't move on. So she followed them. She cried with them, laughed with them, and died with them. Till the day she was forced to go._

"I'm...dead. I was killed...by a...black eyed man. I don't know what's happening. It's dark. And cold. But I can't die. I can't. Not like this. I have to stay. I have to stay."

A grim reaper stood behind her. "I can't make you go with me. But choose soon, little one. It's coming."

She fought against the cold and ran from the darkness. She ran until she couldn't anymore. Then she fell to her knees and suddenly she was staring into her dull, lifeless eyes. She was in a dark barn, empty save for a bloody chair in the middle. Two men were standing above her...body...and were talking in hushed, subsided tones.

"Poor girl."

"Her name was Katelyn Everly."

"We have to bury her, Dean."

"Burn?"

"No. She wasn't a hunter."

"But Sammy..." The one called Dean sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"Dean, she deserves a proper burial. Way out here, it's likely she'll never be found."

"Fine. You dig."

* * *

"Hello?" Katelyn was on the verge of tears. It had been about an hour since she had died, and nobody could see her.

She had followed Dean and Sam to their car and slipped into the backseat. Several times she tried talking, screaming at them. They couldn't hear. She had tried touching them, but her fingers slipped right through them unnoticed.

"Please..." Katelyn closed her eyes and prayed. Suddenly the radio turned on.

Then she blacked out.

Slowly, she began to see again. She was in a dirty little motel room. Sam was on his laptop and Dean was eating some sort of food from a take out box.

"What do you think it is?"

"Ghost. Definitely ghost."

"No, I'm leaning more towards a demon party."

Katelyn had always believed in the supernatural. She and her brother, who was also named Sam, would look for signs and omens all the time. They'd tease each other about who'd found the least and stupidest. He was her life. They'd lost their mom to breast cancer and their dad had withered away after that, and then they'd been taken in by their grandparents.

They were gone now, so all she really had was her brother and his wife, Amber.

But now she was a ghost haunting some hunters. Not the brightest idea.

"Dean! Sam!" She screamed. "Please hear me!"

A chill ran down Sam's back. He turned and looked right into her eyes. Katelyn froze, staring into the deep, hazel orbs. They looked older than they should've. Sad, angry, and just tired.

It shocked her down to her core.

'I need to help him.' She thought as she placed her hand on his cheek, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He felt the lightest touch on his cheek. Automatically, he brushed it away.

* * *

Sam was dead. He'd been killed. Dean had brought his body to an old building, and sat by his brothers cooling body, sobbing. Bobby was hanging back, wiping away a few tears of his own.

Katelyn stood above him, waiting. She had tried to save him. She really had. But that guy was too strong. Two seconds too late.

Then Sam was right next to her. His body was still on the bed.

She shrieked and disappeared.

The sound of Sam's soft crying lured her out of hiding.

"H-Hello? D-Don't cry, p-p-please." She stuttered.

Sam sniffled and looked up. "Who are you? Are you going to take me away? How does this work?"

Katelyn shook her head. "Don't you remember me?"

Sam stared at her for a few minutes, noting the blood on her clothes and bruises on her neck.

"Katelyn Every?! B-But...you died..."

"Yes. I did. Thank you, by the way, for not burning me."

"You're welcome." Sam was still in shock from dying. He wasn't really there. So she sat him down, and told him to rest.

After all, he'd be alive again soon, thanks to Dean.

* * *

She hadn't got to see Dean after. The hellhounds dragged his soul out of his body and went down. Sam collapsed on the spot over his brother's torn up corpse.

"Dean..."

There was nothing Katelyn could've done this time, either. Sam didn't remember her after he came back, and if he did he kept it to himself. It had been a year since then, and now Dean was gone.

She screamed in anguish. She couldn't even protect the two people she wanted to save. What good was becoming a ghost doing to her now? She just was so angry.

Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she talk to them?

Him?

Why?

The windows started icing over.

No, now wasn't the time for anger. Sam needed her. She was there for him.

Sitting down next to him, she wrapped her arms around him. Sam felt a sudden wave of calmness. He was still in so much pain, but it was dulling. He had a job to do.

Get Dean back.

* * *

They had finally found out about her. Their ghost. It was a good think she was such a weak ghost, the EMF meter almost couldn't detect her.

It was actually the angel who found her. They were in the barn, waiting for the creature who hurt Pamela to appear. And appear he did.

After Dean confronted him, he turned to her.

"Katelyn Lillian Every. You aren't supposed to be here."

"I know."

"Why are you here?"

"I need them."

"Who are you talking too?" Dean demanded.

Castiel slowly turned back to Dean. "Katelyn Lillian Every."

Dean had told Sam about the encounter, and he nearly choked on his beer when Dean mentioned Katelyn.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know." Dean snorted.

"So..what do we do about her?"

"Salt and burn?"

Katelyn started to panic. No, that couldn't happen. She needed to help them.

"Yes. That's what we should do..." Sam hesitated.

"Lets just get this over with...then let's deal with this angel crap."

* * *

They were at her grave. It was just a small mound with a two sticks tied together forming a cross above it.

"No! Please, I try to help, I do!" She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she heard Dean cocking his pistol she smiled.

"Hello." She said simply.

The Winchesters had guns aimed at her.

"I...I don't want to hurt you. I don't even think I could right now if I tried." Katelyn smiled sadly. She tried to step forward.

"Move and I'll shoot." Dean threatened.

She held up her hands.

"I...go ahead. Dig up my bones. Salt and burn them. It doesn't matter. All I ask is that you first hear me out. I don't have much time."

Sam started to nod and suddenly words were pouring out of her mouth as quickly as she could get them out.

"Ever since you buried me I have been following you. I've been trying to help as much as I could've, I've even left things out for you to see and stuff. But I was always there and I was always trying and fighting with you and I'm sorry I couldn't save you when you needed it."

"But how are you...oh. This is yours, isn't it?" Sam pulled a small golden cross from his pocket.

"Yes."

"Sammy, where'd you get that?"

"I lost it, it doesn't matter right now." Katelyn said. The thing that hurt most right now was that she knew Dean and Sam, her Dean and Sam, wanted to kill her. Make her disappear and never come back.

Life was so unfair.

Even in death.

"I know you don't really know me, but please, just know that you guys aren't alone. Not everyone dies around you, you don't hurt everyone. You have saved so many people and you shouldn't have the burdens you do. I'm sorry. I love you both." Her broken smile was hard to look at, Sam turned his head away.

To have a stranger say these things to them, it hurt. They honestly didn't believe her.

"I've spent years trying to figure out how to say this to you. And now that I have I can go." Katelyn turned her back to them, turning to a light only she could see. It had always been there, calling to her. She'd survived and kept her sanity with only one purpose, make sure the Winchesters knew they were loved.

"Wait!" She barely recognized that Sam was calling to her.

The light consumed her and blinded her. It was peaceful, and for the first time in a long time she was starting to feel happy. When she opened her eyes again she was in another motel room.

Sam was on his laptop on a rickety wooden table, and she could hear the shower running from the bathroom.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Katelyn! You're back!"

* * *

**Okay, so this suddenly hit me while I was in bed last night. I don't know where it came from, but I hoped you enjoyed it! :3 Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~whovianfangirl**

**8/28/14**


End file.
